Svartalfheim
Svartalfheim was one of the Nine Realms and home to the Dark Elves. It was ruled by Malekith the Accursed. Description Svartalfheim is a planet forever in the event horizon of a black hole and is home to the Dark Elves. The Asgardians and other inhabitants of the Nine Realms refer to it as the "Dark World," while the Dark Elves themselves call it "Harudheen". Located in a star system that is almost completely corroded with dark matter, both Svartalfheim and the Dark Elves inhabiting it have developed under a more diverse table of elements. The only source of visible light is the black hole. Svartalfheim is the home of the Dark Elves. Malekith has been decided to rule over the Elves and command them. Svartalfheim, like Jotunheim, are enemies of Asgard, Midgard and Vanaheim and any other Asgard friend. That is also not to say the Jotun’s and Elves get along- as we learnt in TDW ''that the Frost Giants and Dark Elves rather dislike each other as a Giant monster eats an Elf pawn. Svartalfheim is a waste land, destroyed in a long ago war with Asgard, that put mant elves to sleep for hundreds of years. The elves were at their height when they were in command of the Infinity Stone- the Aether, Reality Stone, but after that got taken from them they fell and so did Svartalfheim. However when the convergence started up again Malekith awoke and planned to plunge the world into enternal darkness using the Aether, but was stopped by Asgardian Thor. After Malekith was killed (or injured) the Dark Elves retreated and presumably may have hidden back into Svartalfheim or drifted off elsewhere in the galaxy. Points of Interests *Workshops of Svartalfheim *Bloodmuck Swamp *Svartalfheim's Eastern Spires *Faerie *Portal to The Licorice half of Candyland *Svartalfheim’s wasteland that was created after the war between the Asgardians & the Dark Elves *Barren Forests, Woodlands & Flieds/Plains *Canyon Lands *Water ponds *Near ice age desert *Underground cities *Nindalf *Far North *Far Southern Lands *Harad **Harad Road **Far Harad **Near Harad **Regions of Harad *East *South *Southeast *Khand **Ankruz **Arysis **Brafenas **Enmahadh **Feah **Imak Peh **Janprok **Kopanzke **Korondaj **Kruk Boyadla **Kruk Mahur **Laorki **Layotam **Lurmsakun **Maresh **Mikarin Peh **Pezarsan **Siakan **Sudu Cull **Talazhan **Tereze **Torusk **Zhaneen *Dark Land *Far Eastern Lands **Rhûn **Hildórien **Umbar *Rhovanion **Mirkwood **Narrows of the Forest **Mountains of Mirkwood **Dorwinion **Stone Barrens *Rhûn **Sea of Rhûn **Agasha Dag **Burh Ermanarikis **Burh Marhlinge **Dilgul **Gathod **Ilanin **Kelepar **Khurvasagh **Kugavod **Lest **Logathavuld **Mistrand **Nurunkhizdin **Othlebed **Riavod **Sagathavuld **Szrel-Kain **Uldonavan *Dark Elven Kingdoms *Dead Marshes *Last Desert *Beleriand **Losgar **Lothlann **Thargelion *Hadarac Desert *Alalëa *Yngla Mountain *black, volcanic landscapes *Kingdom of Zog *Kaoling *Court of Real Justice *Bog Town * Residents *Dark Elves *Elvish Tribes **Smoke Elves **Bitumen Elves *Wild Hunt *Bog Bears *Muck Sharks *Quicksand Squids *Imprisoned Dwarves *Svatalfheim Dwarves *Water Elementals (Evil/Liberal/Left-wing/Socialist) *Swamp Mammoths *Hounds of the Hunter *Goblins *Hag Wart Clan *Snake Face Tribe *Black Bile Clan *Dove Gut Tribe *Evil souls of the dead Dark Elves *Nightmare *Evil Ravens *Rats *Lizards *Great Spiders *Orcs *Wargs *Black Númenóreans *Haradrim *Variags *Easterlings *Urgals *Alligator Tanks *Bog Tigers *Dark Elf Hounds Source *Thor: The Dark World'' Category:Planets